A jamais dans ma mémoire
by DreamxImagination
Summary: Hermione fait depuis quelques temps des rêves bizarres, mettant tous en scène un certain Tom Jédusor.. Que faire quand même la potion de sommeil sans rêve ne fonctionne pas ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bla bla de l'auteur ; **

Dans cette fiction, Hermione reste une moldu, mais son parrain est Severus Rogue, elle ne le sait pas. Ces parents sont amis avec Severus depuis de nombreuse année à l'insu de la Gryffondors.

C'est une periode avant l'affrontement entre Harry et la mage noir.

C'est une Tomione avec peut être un peu de Dramione.

N'hésitez pas à laissé une Review pour donné votre avis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que mon début d'histoire vous plaira !

Xoxo, S

** o0o**

_Sa langue effleurait sensuellement la mienne, sa main remontait le long de ma cuisse m'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur. Il fit descendre le seul bout de tissus qu'il me restait, son autre main tenant mon sein, le malaxant doucement. C'était tendre, charnelle, il émit une légère pression sur mes lèvres pour que je laisse sa langue joué avec la mienne, je gémissais son prénom, Tom._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, encore. Cela devait faire deux semaines que j'imaginais différent scénario mettant tous en scène le mage noir, jeune et moi même, des scénario plutôt très sensuelle.. J'avais bien évidemment fait des recherches au bout du troisième soir, en vain. J'avais pensée à un mauvais sort ou a n'importe quoi mais rien, les livres ne m'avaient strictement rien appris.. J'avais tenté de prendre des potions de sommeils sans rêve, mais la potion c'était révélé inefficace comme si mon cerveau refusait de coopéré.. Je ne pouvais bien sur pas en parlée a mes meilleurs amis.. Vous imaginez ?

Salut Harry, Ron. Dites vous ne savez pas la nouvelle ? Je rêve de celui qu'on affronte tous les jours et en plus c'est des rêves trèèèèès particulier.

Non, mauvaise idée.. J'avais bien sur pensée a une personne qui pourrait peut être m'aidé mais c'est délicat. Oui.. Il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un doué en potion.. Qui connaît la magie blanche et la magie noir.. Qui peut pratiqué les deux.. Oui.. Rogue.. Au début, quand j'avais pensée à lui, je m'étais tout de suite dit que c'était une idée complètement absurde, même si il fait partie de l'ordre, cela reste très délicat à aborder.. Épuisé, je me rendais tout de même à mon cour de métamorphose. Mais je voyais bien le regard inquiet de mes amies, il faut dire qu'une Hemione Granger qui ne participe pas en cour et qui ne fait plus ses devoirs en avances c'est plutôt inquiétant. Après avoir somnolé une bonne partie du cour, j'allais avec mes amies dans la grande salle. Tous le monde discutait joyeusement jusqu'à l'arrivée du pire des serpentard, j'ai nommé Draco Malfoy.

« Granger, faut qu'on aille dans le bureau du directeur tout de suite. » Me cracha t-il avec mépris.

Je ne prenais même pas la peine de répondre, ce qui étonna plus d'un gryffondors. Je me levais et suivais le serpentard jusqu'au bureau du directeur, il murmura le mot de passe et nous entrions. Le vieille homme était installé dans son fauteuil, dos a nous. En entendant la porte se refermer, il se tourna et il nous accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant. Il nous invita a nous asseoir ce que nous acceptions sans chipoté.

« Bien, comme vous le savez poudlard organise durant l'année plusieurs bal. Etant prefet en chef, vous avez tout deux le devoirs de l'organisé. Le premier était dans moins d'une semaine il serait tant de vous mettre a la tâche. Le thème est bien évidemment halloween, vous avez un budget illimité puisque l'école à un accord avec les magasins de farce et attrapes des frères Weasley et quelques autres magasins. Vous avez le droit de mettre de l'alcool sous certaine condition, il faudra une limite d'âge et un nombre de verre limité. Pour la musique nous vous proposons les groupe des bizarr' sister. Ensuite, depuis maintenant 20 ans, les préfets en chef ainsi que chaque préfet de maison à pour obligation de se rendre au bal en binôme. »

« Pardon ? » Demandais-je sans réfléchir.

« Il serait peut être tant de changer ses règles et faire peau neuve. » Lâcha froidement le serpent.

« Ce n'est pas une question jeune gens. Vous vous rendrez au bal tous les deux, c'est non négociable. »

Il continua encore un long moment son monologue, j'avais arrêté d'écouté quand il avait dit que nous étions obligé de nous y rendre a deux. Alors déjà que je rêve du mal en personne il faut en plus que je danse avec un de ses sbires. A la fin de l'entretien je me rendais avec hâte au cour d'Hagrid, le rendez vous avec Dumbledor c'était éternisé et j'étais en retard. Je donnais le papier qui justifiais mon retard à Hagrid, heureusement pour cette heure nous étions en cour avec les poufsouffles. Je m'installais avec mes amies avec une moue boudeuse, interloquée Harry me posa la question, je vis son regard désolé quand je lui racontais, il mit sa main sur mon épaule pour me montrer son soutien. J'essayais de me concentrer sur le cour, mais mon esprit divagua sur un certain brun qui hantait mes rêves.. Ses lèvres chaudes sur mon cou, ses mains sur mes hanches, mon dos contre son torse nu.. Puis je sentis une main inconnu sur mon épaule me secoué, je revenais durement à la réalité, la main était celle de mon meilleur amis. Mes joues avaient désormais prit une couleur bien rouge tandis que je n'avais qu'une envie, celle d'allée me caché très loin.. Hagrid vit cependant ma gêne et toussota pour attiré sur lui le regard de ses élèves ce qui marcha. Le cour reprit et au bout de dix minutes interminable il prit fin. Je me levais suivis de Harry et Ron, notre journée était finit nous allions donc a notre endroit, a côté d'un petit lac. On s'installait sur une nappe qu'on emmenait à chaque fois, on posait nos gâteaux et nous commencions a discuté.

« Dit moi, Mione chérie, ton rêve avait l'air intéressant tout à l'heure.. » Se moqua gentiment mon meilleur amis.

« Oh ça va Harry, change de sujet! » Dis-je en rougissant.

Cet petite phrase provoqua l'hilarité de mes deux amis, crétin. Je boudais tel une petite fille de 5 ans ce qui les fit encore plus rire, je ne mis pas longtemps a les rejoindre. La fin de journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, puis nous allions dîner et je retournais ensuite dans mes appartements. Après une petite heure a bouquiné, Malfoy arriva et nous firent notre ronde habituelle. Au bout de deux heures, nous rentrions toujours sans un mot, j'allais directement me couché, je tentais malgré les précédents échec de prendre une potion sans rêve et je m'endormais..

_Des draps de soie que mes mains serraient, un corps bouillant sur le miens, des vas-et-viens intense. Je gémissais sans rien contrôlé, sa bouche dans mon cou. Je le poussais sur le côté pour prendre le contrôle, ses mains chaude sur mes hanches m'enlevèrent toute inhibition. Il me pénétra de nouveau, plus brusquement, l'air manquait dans mes poumons, j'avais la sensation de suffoqué puis j'inspirais de nouveau. Je prenais le contrôle sur lui tous en plaquant ma bouche sur la sienne. C'était un besoin charnelle de prendre possession de sa langue pour joué avec celle-ci pendant que nos corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Puis, je sentais une vague de désir prendre part dans mon corps, puis enfin, ce fut l'explosion dans mon corps, tel l'érosion d'un volcan. Je criais son nom pendant qu'il s'abandonnait a son tour, dans un dernier gémissement, il s'empara de ma bouche. Je m'endormais sur de doux je t'aime de la part de mon amant, Tom Jedusor..._

Je me réveillais encore en sursaut, les rêvent me troublais de plus en plus, il semblait tellement réel.. Je me levais pour allée prendre une bonne douche froide pour refroidir mes ardeurs.. En revenant de cette douche, je réalisait qu'il n'était que 5heure du matin, mais je n'avais pas le courage de retourner dormir, je m'installais donc dans notre salon avec un petit livre, j'allumais la cheminée et me posais tranquillement. Prise dans ma lecture, je ne vis pas l'heure arrivée, je ne réalisa l'heure que quand je vis Draco Malfoy déboulé dans notre pièce commune simplement vêtu d'un caleçon. Instinctivement, je rougissais et me levais pour allée dans ma chambre m'habille.

Après avoir finit de me préparé, je me rendais dans la grande salle. Ginny était seule en train de déjeune, j'en profitais pour allée la voir. Nous discutions de tous et de rien jusqu'à ce que j'aborde le sujet qui perturbe..

« J'ai besoin de te parlée de quelques choses, sinon je vais devenir folle.. Mais ce que je te dirais dois absolument resté entre toi et moi.. »

« Je t'écoute, je ne dirais rien je te le promet. » Fit ma meilleure amie.

« Je.. Depuis quelques temps, je fais des rêves bizarres.. Mais du genre vraiment bizarre.. C'est toujours le même type de rêve, je suis dans une chambre, avec un garçon et on.. Enfin tu vois. »

« Où est le problème Mione ? Cela arrive a tous le monde de faire des rêves érotiques. J'espère au moins qu'il est beau. » Rigola doucement la rouquine.

« Le problème est la.. Je rêve de Tom Jédusor. »

Elle recracha le peu de jus de citrouille qu'elle venait de boire et se tourna vers moi en pensant que je plaisantais. Mais ne voyant aucune trace d'humour dans ma façon d'être, elle se fit beaucoup plus sérieuse.

« Depuis combien de temps cela dure ? »

« Environs deux semaines.. Tous les soir malgré les potion de sommeil sans rêve.. J'ai sans cesse l'impression que mon cerveau veut me faire passé un message que je n'arrive pas a décrypté. »

« Et tu rêves de lui jeune ou vieux ? »

« Jeune, de lui a notre âge. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Mione, c'est peut être un mauvais tour d'un serpentard ? »

« J'ai fais des recherches imagine toi.. Mais c'est impossible qu'un sort fonctionne sur une potion de sommeil sans rêve.. Et puis je ne vois pas qui aurait asse de pouvoir ici pour pratiqué ce genre de magie.. »

« Et tu as tenté d'en parlé à Harry ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas l'embêté avec cela ! Voldemort lui pose déjà asse de problème sans lui en rajouté inutilement.. »

Nous continuons a discuté mais cette discutions n'avait pas servis a grand chose.. Mon idée d'en parlé a mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal me semblait de plus en plus plausible.. Je terminais de déjeuner avec mon amis et me rendait justement a ce cour, le seul cour où nous étions avec les serpentard. Le cour se déroula très lentement et enfin à la fin de l'heure, je me décidais à allée parlée à mon professeur..

« Je vous rejoins après, je dois parlée a Rogue. »

« D'accord. » Fit mon meilleur amis étonnée..

Je me dirigeais vers lui et toussotais pour signalé ma présence.

**o0o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bla bla de l'auteur ; **

Hello, voilà mon nouveau chapitre. Il sera plus basé sur le couple Malfoy-Granger, même si évidemment il y aura du Granger/Jedusor. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour donnée votre avis, qu'il soit négatif ou positif, tous avis est bon à prendre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**o0o**

Severus Rogue se tourna, surpris de voir sa filleule mais sans rien laissé paraître.

« Miss Granger, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Crachais-je froidement

« Euh.. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet.. C'est délicat.. »

« Accéléré, je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

« Voilà, depuis deux semaines, je fais chaque nuit des rêves très étranges.. J'ai tous essayé pour stopper les rêves, j'ai tenté de prendre des potions sans rêves en vain.. Et je voulais savoir ce qui pouvais provoqué cela.. » me demanda t-elle timidement.

« Et que voulez vous que je fasse ? Je ne suis pas magiciens, je ne peux pas entrée dans votre tête et limité votre subconscient. »

Vexé, la jeune femme lança un vague _merci _et partit sans demandé son reste. Abasourdis, j'étais abasourdis. Comment cela pouvait-il arrivé ? Je pris mes affaires et me rendais dans le bureau d'Albus, il m'avait pourtant juré que cette histoire était terminé. Je murmurais le mot de passe et m'engouffrais dans son bureau, il était en train de lire un manuscrit quand il releva son regard vers moi.

« Severus, mon amis, qu'est ce qui vous amène ? » Demanda le vieillard.

« Elle fait des rêves, vous m'aviez pourtant dire que cet histoire était bel et bien finit ! » Hurlais-je.

« Calmez vous Severus, quel type de rêve fait-elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu en demandé plus. Je suis déjà surpris qu'elle m'ait posé la question. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne devrait pas persisté. »

Énervé, je quittais le bureau sans même prendre la peine de répondre.

**O0o**

Moi qui pensais qu'il m'aiderait, je m'étais naïvement trompé. Comme si cet homme aurait pu me venir en aide, personne ne me croit.. Je me réfugiais dans mon sanctuaire, la librairie.. Je bouquinais tranquillement quand j'entendis quelqu'un tiré une chaise à la table où j'étais. Je relevais la tête pour croisé un regard bleu azur dans lequel on pouvait facilement se noyé..

« Malfoy, tu ne peux déjà plus te passé de moi ? » Lançais-je ironiquement.

« Seulement dans tes rêves. »

Je pouffais.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »

« Le bal, nous devons l'organisé et je te rappel qu'il aura lieu dans seulement 5 jours et que nous n'avons toujours rien prévue. »

« Mince, j'avais totalement oublié. » Dis-je en palissant.

Pendant plus d'une heure, nous avions chercher des idées et avions enfin terminé, nous n'avions plus qu'à donné la liste au directeur. Demain avait lieu la sortie a prés-au-lard ce qui nous laissait le temps de faire les affiches et de les mettre ce soir pendant notre ronde. Tout allait être parfait, comme je l'avais prévue, nous avions mis les affiches et avions fait notre ronde. A notre retour, je pris un bon bain chaud puis après m'être prélassé une bonne heure dans mon bain, je me levais et entourais ma serviette autours de mon corps. Je m'avançais vers le miroirs et je fus surprise du reflet que celui ci me renvoyait.. Des énormes cernes apparaissait sous mes yeux, j'avais une mine cadavérique.. A ce train la, je n'aurais pas besoin de me déguisé Samedi.. Je soufflais et me dirigeais vers mon lit. Je m'installais dans mon lit froid, je m'enroulais dans ma couverture et m'endormais presque instantanément.

_La grande salle était complètement blanche, des flocons tombaient du plafond grâce a quelques formules et restait sur le sol intacts. Heureusement, elle restait sous forme de flocon et ne fondait pas. Je venais d'entrée dans la grande salle avec une jeune fille. Tous les regards se tournaient vers nous, mon amie ne tarda pas à rejoindre son amis sur le côté me laissant sous les regards scrutateurs de la grande salle. J'avais mis une jolie robe blanche, qui ressemblait a celle de cendrillon le jour du bal. C'était le bal de noël, j'avais mis des talons haut blanc et j'avais une étole blanche en fourrure sur les épaules. Mes cheveux étaient libre et parfaitement bouclé, un maquillage discret qui ne cachait pas mes joues rosissant. J'allais avancé quand il arriva devant moi, un magnifique costume noir, ses cheveux brun qui retombait méticuleusement sur son front, ses yeux d'un bleu parfait. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il s'approcha d'avantage de moi, il posa sa main glacial sur ma joue et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. A ce moment précis, je n'étais plus au bal, je n'étais plus a Poudlard, j'étais juste avec lui, nous étions seul au monde. Je retournais brutalement à la réalité quand il s'écarta, il me proposa son bras, que je saisis. Sans plus de cérémonie, il me guida jusqu'à la piste de danse, sous le regard bienveillant d'Albus Dumbledor. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches pendant que je posais les miennes autours de son cou. Il plongea son regard dans le miens, seul la musique nous berçait. Nous dansions sans même remarqué que tous le monde avait cessé de dansé, sans remarqué que chaque regard était braqué sur nous. Chaque instant à ses côtés était parfait, il n'y avait jamais l'ombre du mal. A la fin de la musique, nous retournions à la réalité en voyant les regards braquait sur nous, je rougissais, Tom ne cillait cependant pas et gardait son masque froid. Il me guida jusqu'au bar et me servit un verre de punch. La soirée fut parfaite, aucun obstacle au bonheur. _

Je me réveillais doucement, des étoiles encore plein les yeux. Ce qui est horrible dans ses rêves, c'est que plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ces moments.. Les 4 jours qui me séparais du bal passèrent a une vitesse folle, j'étais dans ma salle de bain accompagné de ma meilleure amie. Ginny s'était occupé de mes cheveux grâce a une formule de son magazine préféré, j'ai nommé sorcière hebdo. Nous étions pratiquement prête, Ginny me laissa finir de me préparé pour allée rejoindre Harry dans la grande salle. Malfoy était partit m'attendre devant la porte de la grande salle. J'enfilais enfin mes talons, j'ajustais ma robe bleu. En me regardant dans la miroir, je trouvais une étrange ressemblance à Cendrillon.

Satisfaite, je me dirigeais vers la grande salle, en arrivant en haut des escaliers, je voyais directement Malfoy. Il était adossé contre la rambarde des escaliers. Je devais l'admettre, il était tous simplement parfait . Il portait un costume noir, avec une cravate au couleur de sa maison. Monsieur Malfoy semblait marmonné tous seul, sûrement dut a mon retard. Je respirais un bon coup et descendais les marches. Il se tourna vers moi et pendant quelques instants, je vis dans son regard habituellement froid, une lueur de surprise. Comme tous bon Malfoy, il reprit rapidement contenance, j'arrivais à son niveau et il me tendit son bras tel un gentleman. Nous entrions dans la grande salle, tous les regards sans aucune exception se tournèrent vers nous. Je rougissais mais je continuais tous de même de marché, nous arrivions au centre de la pièce, le directeur fit un rapide discours en terminant par « Et maintenant, la première danse avec vos préfet en chef. »

**o0o**

Nous nous mettons en position, il posa ses deux mains sur mes hanches pendants que je joignais les miennes autours de son cou. La musique devenait presque inaudible, et avec un goût de déjà vue, je me noyais dans ses yeux bleu. Malfoy était un excellent danseur et finalement, à la fin de la musique j'étais légèrement déçu. Il s'éloigna de moi en retournant vers ses amies pendant que je retournais près des miens. A peine arrivée, Ginny me bombarda de question. La soirée se déroulait normalement, avec un goût de déjà vue.. Plus la soirée avançait, plus j'avais l'impression d'étouffé.. Fatigué, je décidais de rentrée dans ma chambre, je marchais dans les couloirs, je longeais les mur du château en laissant mes doigts vagabondé sur les pièces froides. En tournant dans le dernier couloir, j'entendis une voix et pas n'importe quel voix. Cet voix murmurait mon prénom, inlassablement. Comme hypnotisé, je commençais à suivre la voix qui se faisait de plus en plus distinct. J'arrivais finalement à l'orée de la forêt sans pour autant m'arrête de marché.

Je m'enfonçais dans la pénombre de la forêt, j'entendais différent bruit de créature en tous genre sans pour autant avoir peur. Je continuais mon chemin, déchirant ma robe au passage qui ressemblait a ce moment plus à une loque qu'à une robe. J'arrivais finalement au niveau d'une petite crique. Malgré la pénombre, je distinguais une personne debout devant la crique. Je m'approchais d'avantage, le jeune homme se retourna enfin, Tom Jédusor se tenait là devant moi. Mon cœur battait à mille a l'heure. Une foule de sentiment se bousculait dans mon cœur, la peur, la joie, l'euphorie, l'amour. Je continuais d'avancé jusqu'à lui et je m'arrêtais à sa hauteur. Je remontais doucement mes yeux jusqu'au siens, nous étions l'un devant l'autre, seulement quelques centimètres nous séparaient, nos regards plongé l'un dans l'autre, seul au monde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **

Hey :)

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire.. N'hésitez pas à me donné votre avis !

**Réponse Review** ;

DrunkPhoenix ; Je te remercie vraiment pour ton gentil commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir :) J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

Mane-jei ; Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur ^^

__**o0o**__

**Chapitre 3 **

« Hermione ? Hermione tu m'entends ? »

Mes yeux papillonnèrent légèrement avant de s'ouvrir, un espace blanc, je situais rapidement l'infirmerie. Alors tous cela n'était encore qu'un rêve ? Je voyais mes deux amis attendant impatiemment un geste de ma part.

« Je.. Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? » Réussis-je à demandé a mes amis.

« Tu as fait un malaise, après la danse avec Malfoy. » M'expliqua Harry

« Je suis sur que ce serpent t'a drogué. » Clama Ron énervé.

J'assimilais doucement les paroles de mes amies, c'est donc pour cet raison que je l'ai vue. Une part de moi étais déçu que rien ne soit réel et je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre de cette histoire.. Après quelques broutilles échangés avec mes amies, ils durent partir. Je fus surprise une heure plus tard de voir arrivé mon homologue.. Toujours aussi froid, il attrapa la chaise et s'installa à côté de moi.

« A te voir ici, je me demande qui c'est cogné la tête. » Pouffais-je

« Très drôle Granger, je venais juste voir si merlin m'avait débarrassé de toi, mais pas encore apparemment. »

« Très drôle Malfoy. »

Bizarrement, il resta encore un moment avec moi. On ce lançait des piques, oui il ne faut tout de même pas s'attendre à qu'on se parle comme Harry et moi, mais son arrivé m'a fait plaisir. Une fois qu'il fut partit, je repensais inlassablement à un beau brun qui hantait depuis un moment mon esprit. Et si toute cet histoire était réel ? En y réfléchissant bien, c'était tout à fait plausible.. Plus j'y pensais, plus je pensais avoir trouvé la solution, mes rêves ont débuté il y a environs 2 semaines et je n'ai aucun souvenir de la période précédente en y réfléchissant bien.. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'infirmerie, je me levais discrètement. D'abords étourdie, mon corps s'habitua lentement à mon changement de position. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me dirigeais vers la sortir. Je tournais très lentement la poignet qui avait l'habitude de grincé. Au bout de cinq bonne minutes, je réussissais enfin a refermé la porte sans faire de bruit.

Je me dirigeais jusqu'à mon dortoir et je devais encore faire très attention à Malfoy, je sais qu'il a un sommeil très léger puisque un soir je suis rentré un peu plus tard et le lendemain matin, il m'a dit qu'il m'avait entendue, le tous sur un ton glacial évidemment. Le portrait se décala enfin pour me laissé passé, j'allais directement vers mon tableau, celui ci n'opposa aucune résistance et s'ouvra rapidement. J'entrais et me dirigeais directement vers mon coffret à bijoux, j'enlevais le contenue de la boite et retirais à l'aide de ma baguette le sortilège de double-fond que j'avais lancé. Mon collier apparaissait enfin, je ne tardais pas et le mettais autours de mon cou. Il fallait que je reviennes 3 semaines auparavant, 3 tours. Je fis tourné le petit sablier trois fois, je vis le paysage défilé de fais que j'avais vécu. Tous s'arrêta enfin, il faisait sombre, j'étais dans un couloir de poudlard et rien ne semblait avoir changer.

« Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais hors de ton dortoir. »

Je me retournais, je me pétrifiais instantanément, c'était lui. Son visage froid changea quelques secondes après que je me sois retourné. Ce n'était plus un regard froid et inquisiteur, mais un visage inquiet et perdu.

« Hermione ? C'est vraiment toi ? » Demandait-il en s'approchant.

«Tom. »

Ces trois lettres furent les seules que j'arrivais à prononcé, il s'approcha jusqu'à être devant moi. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien en levant la tête, il faut dire qu'il me dépassait d'au moins une tête. Il posa sa main froide sur ma joue comme pour vérifié que j'étais bien ici avec lui. L'instant d'après, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort, je sentais son cœur battre fort, mes mains frottaient doucement son dos, il s'écarta une nouvelle fois et contre toute attente plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Où étais-tu bon sang ! » Dit-il en me plaquant un bon nombre de baisé sur le visage.

« Il faut qu'on parle, allons à la salle d'astronomie. »

Il me suivit sans jamais me lâché, enfin arrivée, nous nous faisions face.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu te dire dans le passé ou même ce qui c'est passé, mais je vais être honnête avec toi. Je ne suis pas de ton monde.. Je viens du futur et pour tous te dire, quelqu'un a du effacé mes souvenirs parce que je ne me suis souvenue de toi que dans mon sommeil.. »

« Ma petite lionne.. Tu me l'avais déjà dit tu sais ? Et puis tu as disparu.. Et tu n'es peut être pas de mon monde, mais n'oublie jamais que c'est toi mon monde. » Me murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille.

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce toujours la guerre ? Pourquoi continues-tu ? »

« Parce que je t'ai perdu.. » Dit-il brisé.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre, que je fus aspiré dans un tourbillon devant lui, j'atterrissais directement dans le bureau du directeur, les larmes au yeux. Je remarquais Rogue et le directeur, hors de moi, je ne contrôlais même plus mes paroles.

« Comment avez vous osé m'efface la mémoire ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est ma vie, c'est mon choix, vous n'aviez pas le droit. » Dis-je en sanglotant.

« Miss Granger calmé vous, nous avons fait cela dans votre intérêt puisque la mission ce révélait être un échec.. » Tempéra le directeur.

« Et cela vous donnes tous les droits ? La vie c'est encaissé, encaissé les actes, les coups qu'on prend, vous n'avez pas le droit de me retiré ma vie, même quelques secondes, c'est à moi ! »

Trop en colère pour continué de parlé, je me levais et partait en courant. Je courais a en perdre haleine, sans savoir où allée, je sortais du château et partait là où je pensais l'avoir _réellement_ vue la première fois. Je n'entendais même pas les bruits d'animaux et les autres choses vivant dans la forêt. J'arrivais devant le petit lac mais tous était différent. J'avais froid et j'étais seule, désespérément seule..

Je restais un long moment ici, j'avais l'impression de le sentir près de moi, comme si il était ici.. Au bout d'un long moment, j'entendis des personnes hurlés mon prénom, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'on me trouve. Je ne fis aucun bruit, mais je finis tout de même par entendre du bruit derrière moi, je me retournais pour faire face a Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Je fondais en larme devant mon pire ennemie, j'évacuais toute cette histoire.. Il s'avança et me prit dans ses bras, je ne le repoussais même pas, il frottait doucement mon dos pour me réchauffé, il me réconfortais sans le savoir, mieux qu'aurais pu le faire mes amies..

Il me souleva et me ramena a l'école. Blottis contre lui, je ne vis pas les visages stupéfaits de mes amies et du corps enseignant. Je l'entendis murmuré le mot de passe de notre dortoir, il me coucha ensuite dans mon lit. Il allait partir quand j'attrapais sa main, surpris, il se retournais.

« Reste, juste cet nuit, je t'en prie. »

Sans dire un mot, il enleva sa robe de sorcier, son pantalon et il s'installa à côté de moi, je m'endormis rapidement contre lui. A mon réveille, je mis un certains temps a me souvenir de la soirée, je remarquais la place vide à côté de moi et remerciais le serpentard d'être partis avant cet situation gênante. Je plaquais mon cousins sur ma tête, étouffant un léger cris.

Je décidais qu'aujourd'hui, je resterais dans mon lit, qu'ils aillent tous au diable. Toute la journée, j'ai bouquiné et j'ai regardé un film, oui j'ai amené une télévision a Poudlard avec mon lecteur dvd. J'avais tous prévue avec le directeur qui avait trouvé le moyen d'alimenté une prise pour que la télé soit allumé.. Je n'avais pas hésité et j'avais regardé Titanic avec une tablette de chocolat, ce qui m'avait prit toute la journée vue la durée du film. Je venais de changer de film et de mettre Divergente, le film avait commencé depuis cinq minutes lorsque Malfoy décida d'entrée sans même demandé mon autorisation.

« Je te manquais déjà Malfoy ? »

« Evidemment. St potty et la belette pense que je t'ai livré aux mangemorts alors si tu pouvais bougé tes grosses fesses et leur dire que je suis encore innocent. »

« Non, je vais les laissé croire que tu m'as livré a tes petits amis. »

« Tu me fait chier Granger. »

« Ciel, tu comprend enfin ce que je ressent à ton égard depuis maintenant 6ans ? » Lançais-je.

« Et puis c'est quoi _ça_ ? » Dit-il en montrant ma télé.

« Une télévision. »

« Pourquoi ça bouge ? Ne me dit pas que tu as ramené un truc moldu a l'école ? »

« Oh ça va Malfoy, les objets moldu sont génial. »

« N'importe quoi. » Dit-il sans cessé de regarder.

« Tu peux regarder le film avec moi si tu veux. »

« Mouai, comme ça je pourrais le critiqué après. »

Je le regardais en pouffant, que ce mec pouvait être de mauvaise fois. Il s'installa comme la veille, couché dans mon lit. C'était asse marrant, parce que malgré l'ironie de la situation, aucun de nous deux n'étaient gêné. Le film venait de se terminé, je regardais donc Malfoy avec un sourire à son image.

« Oh ça va, c'est pas non plus extraordinaire. »

« Évidemment. » Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, j'étais de nouveau seule.. Je repensais à _lui_, J'aurais voulu resté avec lui, quand je l'avais vue, c'était comme si j'avais eu un coup de foudre, encore et encore.. Comment Dumbledor a-t-il pu me retiré cela ? Je me tournais sur le côté pour pouvoir le ciel déjà sombre, je plongeais doucement dans un sommeil réparateur.

**o0o**

_« Enchantée, je suis Hermione Rosier »_

_« Tom Jédusor, préfet en chef de serpentard. Je vais te faire visité et te faire rattrapé ton retard étant donné que tu es a serpentard. »_

_Je regardais le beau jeune homme que je devais tué, et quand enfin ses yeux croisèrent les miens je sus, je sus que jamais je ne pourrais lui faire du mal_

_**o0o**_

_Je me rendais à mon cour de DFCM quand deux gryffondors me bousculèrent et me firent tombé. Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais un insecte en se moquant. Un cercle c'était crée autours de nous, beaucoup rigolaient. Je sanglotais quand soudain, plus aucun rire ne se fit entendre dans le couloir, je relevais la tête pour voir les deux gryffondors a terre. Je me retournais pour voir Tom me tendant la main. Sans hésité je l'avais saisis, mon corps fut parcourut d'électricité, les frissons étaient apparut ce qu'il remarqua évidemment vue son sourire en coin._

__**o0o**__

_Je l'observais lire un livre à la bibliothèque, il était devenue une obsession, le fruit défendue, la personne inaccessible qu'on à envie d'avoir. Tellement prise dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas vue se relevé, ranger son livre et s'asseoir à ma table. Quand finalement je l'avais remarqué, mes joues avaient prit la même couleur que la couleur de gryffondors. Il m'avait proposé de m'aidé a rattrapé les cours du mois de Septembre ce que j'avais évidemment accepté sans hésité. _

__**o0o**__

_Il sortait avec elle, avec Marie Delacourt, arrière grand mère de Fleur, une vélane dans toute sa splendeur.. Elle était accroché à son bras tel une sangsue.. Je ne suis pas de nature jalouse, a vrai dire même quand je suis sortit avec Viktor, j'avais vraiment confiance en lui, mais là, j'aurais pu lancé un avakedavra, je l'aurais fais. C'était viscérale, j'avais mal au ventre. La journée était passé vite, je venais de sortir de la bibliothèque quand je croisa Tom au détour d'un couloir._

_« Hermione, que fais-tu hors de ton dortoir a cette heure ? » Demanda t-il surpris._

_« Je n'ai pas vue l'heure passé. J'allais dans mon dortoir. » Bafouillais-je._

_Il me fit un beau sourire, et sans réfléchir je m'avançais, me mettais sur la pointe des pieds et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. En me rendant compte de la situation, je m'étais rapidement retiré et j'étais partis rapidement jusqu'à mon dortoir. _

__**o0o**__

_Le lendemain, je l'avais évidemment vue avec elle, je touchais ma lèvre distraitement en repensant à la veille puis je m'installais à table dans la grande salle. Je parlais avec une fille de ma maison quand je la vis s'arrête de pâlir et devenir toute guillerette. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction jusqu'à ce que je sente une main sur mon épaule, je me retournais pour voir Tom. Il me demanda de le suivre rapidement. Je le suivais donc, il nous emmena jusqu'à la salle d'astronomie, j'étais presque sur qu'il allait annulé le cour de cet après midi pour rester avec elle. Il referma la porte derrière nous, attrapa mon bras pour me tourner face a lui, et il m'embrassa._


	4. Chapter 4

**Petit mot de l'auteur.**

Je suis désolé pour cette si longue attente.. Une panne d'inspiration mais voilà mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Me-3rd ; Alors pour répondre à ton commentaire, je sais que je ne suis pas encore très claire à propos de tous, mais certaines explications vont venir par la suite. En ce qui concerne le retourneur de temps, c'est vrai que dés que j'écris un chapitre, je l'écris sur le moment, après coup cela semble effectivement un peu tiré par les cheveux. Mais je ne savais pas comment expliquer cette événement.. Enfin bref, voilà mon nouveau chapitre J'espère que la suite te conviendra ! Xoxo.

DrunkPhoenix ; Coucou ma belle, merci pour ce gentil commentaire :) Concernant les flash-back oui c'est normale qu'il soit cour, c'est plus une suite de petit événements qui lui reviennent en mémoire. Mais dans la suite, les flash-backs seront évidemment beaucoup plus conséquent. Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long, j'espère que tu vas aimer ! Xoxo S

**CHAPITRE 4**

Que m'as tu fais Hermione.. _Me chuchota t-il._

**oOo**

« Hermione.. Hermione réveille toi. » _Fit mon meilleure amis._

« Tom.. » _Murmurais-je en somnolant._

«Pardon? »

Je me réveillais en sursaut, je me retournais vers mon meilleur amis qui me regardait bizarrement. Je lui demandais donc ce qui ce passait, quand il me demanda des explications a propos d'un certains nom que je venais de prononcé. Je soufflais sachant déjà pertinemment comment finirait cette conversation.

« Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai commencé à faire des rêves bizarres, tous mettant en scène.. Tom Jedusor.. Ne me regarde pas comme cela, j'ai tout de suite fait des recherches en vain, puis le soir ou je suis tombé dans les pommes, je me suis demandé si finalement, mes rêves n'étaient pas des souvenirs.. Alors je me suis servis de mon collier.. Je suis retourné dans le passé, il était là. J'en suis maintenant certaine.. Le directeur a effacé mes souvenirs, mais il c'est passé quelques choses.. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, mais je sais déjà que toutes cette histoire a propos de la futur guerre te tracassait, je n'ai pas voulue en rajouté.. » _Finis-je en murmurant._

« Tu aurais du venir m'en parlé ! Cet foutue guerre passe après toi Hermione, j'aurais compris, même si tu as vécu quelques choses, tu penses que je te renierais ? »

« J'avais peur de t'en parlé.. Il a tué tes parents et je rêvais de lui, imagine un peu ma position.. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et m'attrapa dans ses câlin qui me fit tellement de bien..

« Comment es-tu entrés d'ailleurs ? » _Demandais-je en réalisant qu'il était dans ma chambre._

« Malfoy a daigné me donné le mot de passe de ta chambre, on s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir.. »

« Oh, d'accord, non hier je n'avais pas franchement le moral alors je suis resté ici.. »

« Je comprend, mais maintenant dés que ça ne va pas, tu viens m'en parlé. Raconte moi cette histoire maintenant. »

Je lui racontais tous, chaque détailles, sauf ceux de mes rêvent évidemment. On parla encore un bon moment puis il me prit dans ses bras avant de me proposé d'allée manger. Je retrouvais Ron et Ginny, on mangea dans une bonne ambiance. Je relevais la tête de mon assiette et je croisais le regard de Malfoy qui le détourna aussitôt. J'allais quitté le réfectoire quand un professeur me fit savoir que le directeur souhaitais me voir.. Je m'y rendis en traînant les pieds, je n'avais aucune envie de le voir. Je murmura le mot de passe et entrait, je montais les marches et apercevais enfin le vieille homme.

Vous m'avez fait demandé. _Dis-je durement._

Miss Granger, il était temps de parlé de la situation.. Asseyez vous ici. _Dit-il en désignant le canapé de la pièce._

Bien. Je tenais a vous présentez mes excuses mais vous devez aussi comprendre notre situation. Vous étiez en mission secrète pour l'école, votre relation avec lui aurait pu mettre tous le monde en danger, nous n'avons pas eu le choix.

Si vous m'en aviez parlé j'aurais fais en sorte d'y mettre un terme ! _Lâchais-je_.

Vous n'auriez pas pu. Il à été votre première amour, ce n'est pas votre âme-sœur mais vous l'aimiez. Je pense qu'il est temps de vous donnez ceci. _Dit-il en me tendant une fiole_. C'est une potion relativement rare, vous la prendrez avant de vous endormir quand vous serez prête et vous revivrez tous cette période manquante.. Mais attention, cela changera beaucoup de chose dans votre vie, faite le au moment opportun.

Merci professeur. _Dis-je avant de prendre congé._

Je pris le chemin jusqu'à mes appartements, j'étais décidé à le faire, j'avais besoin de faire la lumière sur toute cette histoire. J'arrivais devant mon tableau, je murmurais mon mot de passe et entrais, mais contre toute attente, je vis un certain serpentard étendue confortablement sur mon lit.

Je ne te dérange pas j'espère Malfoy ? _Me moquais-je._

Pas le moins du monde.

Je vais réellement croire que tu ne peux plus te passé de moi.

Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est seulement dans tes rêves. Non en faite.. J'avais envie qu'on regarde un truc de ta telebision.

Télévision._ Le corrigeais-je_. Et je croyais que ce n'était qu'une niaiserie moldu ? _Clamais-je en rigolant._

Oh ça va, met un truc qu'on en parle plus._ Dit-il en boudant légèrement._

Je rigolais et allumais ma télévision, j'optais pour Titanic, je suis cruelle je sais. C'est mon film préféré, mais je sais d'avance que ce film ne plaît pas aux garçons.. J'éteignais la lumière et m'installait dans mon lit en le poussant un petit peu. Au bout d'une heure, je commençais à somnolé, je tournais discrètement la tête vers Malfoy qui semblait littéralement plongé dans le film. Je pouffais légèrement ce qui le fit tourné la tête.

Quoi ?

Je n'ai strictement rien dit Malfoy !

Non mais tu rigoles donc c'est tout comme ! _Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil._

En même temps, je n'ai jamais vue un mec être à fond dans titanic. _Dis-je en explosant de rire._

Ah ouai tu me cherches. _Dit-il avant de commencer à me chatouiller._

Non Malfoy arrête.. Je..t'en..prie.. _Réussis-je à dire_

Seulement si tu dis, Draco Malfoy est mon maître, je le vénère.

Rê..Rêve..

Dans ce cas...

Malfoy...Bon..okey.. Il se stoppa quelques secondes avec un sourire narquois sur son visage d'ange. Draco Malfoy est... mon maître..et..je le vénère.. Satisfaisait ?

Je reprenais doucement mon souffle, il était toujours au dessus de moi, satisfaisait de mes dernières paroles. Puis en quelques secondes, j'eus l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait, toute trace de sourire s'était envolé de nos visage, je voyais ses yeux regardé alternativement mes yeux et mes lèvres. Je vis son visage s'approche du miens, en avais-je envie ? Je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, une douce chaleur m'enveloppa, je posais ma main dans sa nuque pour approfondir ce baisé. Ma langue passa sensuellement sur ses lèvres, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, j'en voulais plus, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche permettant à ma langue d'entrée en contacte avec la sienne. Je sentais la main froide sur serpentard sous mon tee-shirt, effleurant mon ventre. Je sentis des milliers de frissons sous ses caresses. En quelques secondes, j'avais l'impression de passé du chaud au froid, il s'était brusquement éloigné de moi. Je réalisais en même temps que lui ce qui venait de se passé. J'avais embrasse Draco Malfoy, j'avais embrassé le mec qui m'avait fait vivre un enfer pendant 6ans, j'avais embrassé mon ennemie et je n'avais qu'une envie, recommencer encore et encore. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas sentis quitté mon lit et sortir de ma chambre.. Je tournais mon visage vers la télé, Jack dessinait le Rose, le moment le plus magique et le plus érotique du film.. Ironie du sort, je venais de vivre le moment le plus érotique de ma vie.

Je n'avais plus envie de boire la fiole pour l'instant.. Je m'endormis devant mon film.. Le lendemain, je me réveillais relativement tôt ce qui m'arrangeais, je n'avais pas rêvé de Tom cette fois et l'avantage de ce réveillé a cette heure est que je n'aurais pas à voir malfoy.. Je me préparais rapidement, je me lavais, me brossais les dents, une petite touche de maquillage et je filais à la bibliothèque. Je profitais de mon temps libre pour commencer une dissertation. Je ne remarquais même pas l'heure, Mme pince me fit remarquer qu'il était l'heure du petit déjeuner, heureusement que j'étais dans ses bonnes grâces, je devais bien être la seule. Je retrouvais mes amies à la table des gryffondors, Ginny me demanda rapidement la raison de mon retard.

Désolé j'étais à la bibliothèque et je n'avais pas vue le temps passé. _Grimaçais-je._

Évidemment, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as posé la question Ginny. _Lança Ron._

Je lui fis un regard noir, puis mon regard dévia sur la table des serpentard. Mon regard croisa inévitablement le siens.. Je baissais les yeux trouvant mes œufs brouillés très intéressant. Puis Ginny entama une discutions avec moi.

Oh non.. _Souffla Ron_. On à potion avec les serpentards.

Génial. _Soupirais-je_

On se levait rapidement pour allée en potion, parce si on avait ne serrait-ce qu'une minutes de retard, Rogue en profiterais pour nous retirer des points. Les sepentards étaient déjà arrivé, une joute verbale commença entre Ron, Harry, Crabe et Pansy. Pour la première fois en six ans, je n'y participais pas. Je regardais distraitement le blond adossé sur le mur, qui écoutait la répartie de ses amies.

Entrée. _Cria Rogue _

On suivit donc les ordres.. Mais aujourd'hui, Rogue avait décidé que tous ce déroulerait différement.

J'ai décidé que jusqu'à la fin de l'année j'allais instauré des binômes. _Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais._ Bien, je vais énuméré les binomes. Weasley avec Pansy , Lovegood avec Blaise, Potter avec Crabe, Londubat avec Goyle, Granger avec Draco..

Il continue son énumération, fier de sa nouvelle idée. Et voilà que j'allais devoir passé tous les cours de potions avec Malfoy... Déjà que je pensais trop a lui, ce qui était nocif pour ma santé mentale, il fallait maintenant que je me le coltine en classe.. Je me rendais à la table que Rogue nous avait désigné

Pour une fois, Malfoy ne fit aucune remarque acerbe ou quoi que ce soit, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, Rogue nous demanda une potion bien compliqué. Nous faisions notre travaille dans un silence religieux jusqu'à ce que ce serpent pose sa main sur ma hanche en la passant sous mon t-shirt. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Qu'est ce que tu fais bon sang. _Murmurais-je le plus froidement possible._

Il laissa sa main au même endroit, et continua la potion d'une seule main. Les deux heures de cour me parurent une éternité, heureusement, Rogue nous autorisa enfin à sortir. Je me hâtais de rejoindre mes deux amis.

Je déteste Rogue, comment a-t-il osé me mettre avec le bouldogue. _Dit méchamment Ron._

Je te signal que notre Mione est avec la fouine, alors je serais toi, je me contenterais de Parkinson. _Pouffa l'élu._

On partit tous les trois dans un de nos éternelles fou rire. La journée passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé, j'avais pris soin d'évité le serpentard a chaque recoins du château. Je me couchais enfin dans mon lit, quel bonheur. Je me tournais pour éteindre ma lampe quand mon regard se posa sur la boite remplis de fiole.. Après tout, je pouvais regarder la première..Je regardais attentivement les dates et attrapais la première, j'enlevais le petit bouchon de liège.. Je respirais un bon coup et ingurgitais cette substance bleu. Elle avait un goût immonde, j'eus l'impression d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon tout noir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Petit bla bla de l'auteur.**

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, il portera exclusivement sur les souvenirs d'Hermione. N'hésitez pas à donné votre avis :)

Xoxo

Nooo ; Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a honnêtement fait très plaisir, surtout ta signature. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire ! Xoxo

**Chapitre 5**

**Passé.**

Je venais d'arriver dans un couloir de poudlard, je me voyais dans le bureau du directeur.

« Bonjour monsieur, tenez. » _Avais-je dis en lui tendant une lettre rédigé par lui-même plusieurs décennie plus tard. _

« Merci. » _Dit-il en commençant à parcourir la lettre._

Je vis un fin sourire apparaître sur son visage, puis il finalisa mon inscription, je passais sous le choipeaux, il désigna aussitôt serpentard à ma demande.

« Il ne restera plus qu'au directeur de signer les papiers. Bienvenue miss Granger, enfin Rosier dorénavant. » _Dit-il d'un air malicieux._

« Merci monsieur. »

Je quittais la pièce afin de me rendre avec mes affaires jusqu'au dortoir des serpent qui était toujours au même endroit. Par chance, dumbledor avait prit soin de m'écrire le mot de passe. Je fus chaleureusement accueillis, deux filles m'emmenèrent dans le dortoir pour me montrer un lit libre et enfin je pus dormir. Le lendemain, j'étais enfin prête a affronté cette journée, j'avais bien réfléchis à tous avant mon départ, j'avais prévue de faire semblant d'être « normale » enfin ne pas avoir trop d'optimale.. Je me préparais quand je fus rejoint par deux filles de serpentard, Charlotte et Meredith. Charlotte avait tout d'une vélane, une grande blonde, élancé, au yeux bleu, elle était parfaite, elle avait de quoi donné des complexes à n'importe quelle fille.. Meredith était une jolie fille aussi, une brune au yeux marron, totalement le style d'Harry et Ron.

« Alors Hermione, d'où viens-tu ? » _Me demanda Charlotte_

« Je viens de Beauxbâtons. » _Mentais-je en souriant._

« Oh vraiment. On dit que c'est une école géniale, pourquoi la quitté ? » _M'interrogea Meredith _

« Et bien, mes parents ont décidé de déménagé en cour d'année et par conséquent, j'ai attéris ici, mais je n'en suis pas mécontente, Poudlard est bien réputé . »

« C'est vrai. _Constata la jolie blonde_. En plus il y a des très beau garçons je dois dire. » _Dit-elle rêveuse._

« Oh, tu as un petit amis alors. » _Souriais-je._

« J'aimerais. » _Soupirais-t-elle. _

« Ce garçon doit être légèrement fou pour ne pas s'intéresse a toi . »

« Il ne s'intéresse a personne à vrai dire, enfin bref, je ne vais pas plombé l'ambiance. Aujourd'hui on va te montrer tous les beaux garçons de l'école tu n'auras qu'à choisir. » _Dit-elle en me faisant un clins d'œil. _

Je souriais, ma mission commençais par une intégration cher les serpent qui se déroulait parfaitement pour l'instant. Avant de partir, je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir pour me donné de la force, je me trouvais plutôt jolie avec l'uniforme de serpentard. Je demandais aux filles de me faire visité le château, même si évidemment je le connaissais par cœur. On fit un petit tour puis nous allions manger, instinctivement, j'allais me dirigé vers la table des gryffondors, mais je me repris bien vite. On s'installait en bout de table, près de deux garçons.

« Tiens, une nouvelle. »_ Fit un grand brun._

« Les garçons, je vous présente Hermione. Hermione voilà Avery et Jamie. » _Dit-elle poliment._

« Enchanté Hermione . » _Fit le même garçon, le dénommé Avery._

« De même. » _Bafouillais-je gêné._

Après avoir fait exprès de me mettre dans l'embarras, Avery c'était révélé plutôt gentil, Jamie avait plutôt l'air omnibulée par Meredith tandis que Charlotte observait un garçon. Je suivis son regard pour voir quel garçon l'attirait tellement, c'était lui. Elle regardait Tom jédusor.. Il était au centre de la table, imperturbable, il lisait la revue sorcière en déjeunant. Personne n'avait l'air de troublé sa tranquillité. Je n'arrivais pas à détourné mon regarde de lui, Harry m'avait déjà dit qu'il était connu pour son charme à 17 ans et je pense que c'était un euphémisme. Il était totalement envoûtant.. Je fus prise sur le fait quand il tourna son regard froid sur moi, il fut étonné quelques secondes de voir une nouvelle puis repris son regard froid. Je détournais bien vite mon regard de lui en rougissant, personne n'avait remarqué ma gêne ce qui m'arrangeais.

« On va en potion, on risque de bien rigolé avec les petits griffons. » _Dit Avery avec un regard malveillant. _

« Oui, tu dois savoir qu'ici, les gryffondors et les serpentard sont constamment en désaccords. Ils se prennent pour les rois du monde. » _Pouffa Meredith._

« Oh, d'accords. » _Acquiesçais-je._

Je simulais parfaitement mon dégoût, je me retrouvais avec une maison remplis de personne que j'avais toujours trouvé abjecte et dépourvue de tous sentiments. Je ne m'étais apparemment pas trompé. Après avoir finis de déjeuner, mes nouveaux « camarade » m'emmenèrent jusqu'à la salle de potion, les gryffondors étaient déjà tous présent et nous jetais des regards à faire pâlir un détraqueur. Puis Avery et Jamie lancèrent les hostilités. Je ne m'intéressais pas trop à la conversation jusqu'à l'arrivée du futur seigneur des ténèbres. La tension était devenue pesante en quelques secondes, j'étais comme hypnotisé par la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux, les gryffondors se tenaient sur la défensive tandis que les serpentard étaient fier de leur roi si je pus dire. Il me faisait pensée à Malfoy, sa manière de se tenir, son regard glacial, sa prestance. L'arrivée du professeur coupa tous le charme qui se dégageait de lui, m'obligeant à retourné à la réalité. Hermione, n'oublie pas, tu as une mission me répétais-je inlassablement. Tous les serpentards se mirent en binôme suivit par les gryffondors, Avery c'était mis avec moi sans même me demandé mon avis, ce qui au final n'était pas plus mal puisque je n'étais pas seule. La journée était passé relativement vite, je venais de terminé mon repas en écoutant Meredith et Avery comploté contre gryffondors. Je reçus une missive devant mon assiette m'indiquant que je devais me rendre dans le bureau du directeur ce que je fis sans plus tarder.

« Mademoiselle Granger, comme la lettre me l'a décris, je dois vous mettre en relation avec le préfet de serpentard, ce que je vais faire dés maintenant. Il vous aidera à rattrapé votre retard et à visité le château même si je présume que vous le connaissez. »_ Pouffa t-il dans sa moustache._

« Bien monsieur. » _Dis-je poliment_

Il m'expliqua quelques détaille subterfuges puis je sortis du bureau où je tomba nez à nez avec le jeune homme en question quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vue ici. » _Dit-il froidement._

« Oh.. Je.. Je suis nouvelle.. » _Dis-je en bafouillant._

« Je l'avais compris . »

« Je.. Enchantée, je suis Hermione Rosier. » _Dis-je finalement les joues rosies._

« Tom Jédusor, préfet en chef de serpentard. Je vais te faire visité et te faire rattrapé ton retard étant donné que tu es à serpentard. » _Soupira t-il._

Je regardais le beau jeune homme que je devais tué, enfin quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens je sus, je sus que jamais je ne pourrais lui faire du mal. Il me raccompagna rapidement à mon dortoir avant de faire sa ronde, le tout sans un mot. Quand la porte fut enfin fermé, je me laissais glissé sur le sol, le dos sur la porte froide. Mon cœur reprenait doucement une allure normale, après plusieurs minutes dans la même position, je décidais d'allée me couché. A mon réveille, Charlotte était déjà entrain d'enfilé sa robe de sorcière, je baillais et je me levais.. Après avoir filé à la douche, je pris la robe que j'avais pris au préalable, je mis ma robe de sorcière et rejoignait Charlotte avant d'allée dans la grande salle.

« Où étais-tu passé hier soir ? Je t'ai chercher. » _Souriait-elle_

« Le professeur Dumbledor souhaitais me voir, pour du rattrapage et savoir comment se déroulait mon intégration, le rendez-vous à duré plus longtemps que je le pensais. » _Avouais-je en rigolant._

« Oh tu m'étonnes, une vrai pipelette ce prof', sinon, tu sais qu'Avery n'a pas cessé de parlé de toi ? » _Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin._

« Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça mademoiselle Parker, tu oublie tout de suite ton idée ! » _Rigolais-je en la regardant._

« Mais Mione, il est mignon, tu es célibataire enfin voilà quoi. »_ Souriait-elle de toute ses dents._

« Je rêve. »

Elle pouffa et on arriva dans la grande salle, on rejoint notre petit groupe et on déjeuna dans la bonne humeur. Nous allions allé en potion quand quelqu'un toussota derrière moi, je me retournais surprise pour voir un certain préfet en chef. Je sentais le regard perçant de charlotte vagabondé de Tom à moi.

« Hermione. Rejoint moi à 19h30 pour ton rattrapage, ne soit pas en retard je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » _Lâcha t-il froidement._

« Oh.. Oui.. Bien sur.. »_ Bafouillais-je_

Il fit demi tour sans demandé son reste, Charlotte me questionna, elle était jalouse, mais elle n'en dit rien. On alla donc en potion, ce cour en binôme avec les griffondors et c'est à ce moment que tout dégénéra. Le prof nous avait laissé parce qu'il avait été convoqué par Dumbledor. Il avait demandé a ce qu'on fasse nos potion en silence mais en vain..

« Alors comme ça, vous avez une nouvelle chienne dans votre maison. » _Lâcha un garçon en tapant dans la main de son pote._

« Retire ça tout de suite. »_ Dit froidement Avery._

« Oh c'est ta nouvelle petite copine ? Bah voyons. Entre chiens vous vous reproduisez rapidement tout de même. »

Je vis qu'Avery allait explosé, j'attrapais discrètement ma baguette, je murmurais « wingardium leviosa » en visant le chaudron plein du fameux garçon. Il se retrouva couvert d'une substance visqueuse. Toute ma maison était fier, il rigolait à en avoir mal au ventre. Le professeur arriva a ce moment.. Je mis mes talents d'actrice en avant.

« Mais enfin, que c'est-il passé ? » S'insurgea le professeur.

« Monsieur.. Étant donné que je suis nouvelle.. Les griffondors on tenté de me faire passé un rite de passage.. Mais j'ai eu peur.. Enfin vous comprenez.. Je suis nouvelle.. Nous n'agissons pas de cette manière a Beaux-battons.. Ils ont commencé à m'insulte.. Alors j'ai pris ce qui passait pour me défendre et c'était ce chaudron.. Je suis sincèrement désolé.. Je comprendrais que vous vouliez me sanctionné.. » Dis en sanglotant sous le regard ahuris des griffondors.

« Bien sur que non, je retire 50 points à griffondors. Reprenez l'exercice. »

« Mais monsieur.. » Tenta le griffons.

« Que je ne vous entendes surtout pas monsieur Brown. »

Charlotte pouffait discrètement, à la fin du cour je fus félicité par toute ma maison. Je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'en réalité, c'était une guerre, enfin d'un côté comme de l'autre. Les griffondors pouvaient se montré pire que les serpentards.. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, on venait tous de finir de déjeuner et je me rendais à la salle que m'avais indiqué Tom par un mémo en classe. J'étais en avance et évidemment c'est à ce moment qu'un groupe de gryffondors passa, avec Mister Brown en tête, et aucun serpentard en vue. Ils commençaient à me menacé, mais par chance Tom arriva. Ils partirent tous, par peur sûrement, devant son regard glacial. Il m'ouvrit la porte, je ne le pensais pas aussi galant. Il me fit asseoir et me donna des exercices à faire, passionnant. L'heure passa très lentement, il ne me prêtais aucune attention, à la fin du cour, je me hâtais de retourné dans mon dortoir. Charlotte était dans la salle commune en train de m'attendre, évidemment.

« Alors ce cour. » Demanda t-elle nerveusement.

« Comment peux-tu aimé ce mec ? Honnêtement, il à l'air con comme un balais. »

« Mais il est tellement beau.. » Avouait-elle

« Je pense que tu pourrais avoir un mec mieux, qui t'aimerais bref, je te laisse ma belle je suis crevé. »

« D'accord, dort bien »

Je m'effondrais lamentablement sur mon lit avant de plongé dans un profond sommeil. J'étais littéralement épuisé.. Et pour couronné le tous, à mon réveille je constata que j'étais en retard, je n'aurais pas le temps de déjeuner.. Je courus à la douche. Je me rendais à mon cour de DFCM quand deux griffondors me bousculèrent et me firent tombé. Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais un insecte en se moquant. Un cercle c'était crée autours de nous, beaucoup rigolaient. Je sanglotais quand soudain, plus aucun rire ne se fit entendre dans le couloir, je relevais la tête, le visage baigné de larme, pour voir les deux griffondors à terre. Je me retournais pour voir Tom me tendant la main, un visage toujours aussi froid. Sans hésité, je l'avais saisis. Mon corps fut parcourut instantanément d'électricité, une multitude de frissons me parcourut l'échine ce qu'il remarqua évidemment vue son sourire en coin.


End file.
